naruto vs yugioh world
by Lightning and Wind 125
Summary: Naruto was near death and saved by kyuubi and the other demention sumarry sucks lemons later no decited pairings no flames and signed reviews would be nice


Naruto Uzumaki , a 14 year old blond headed kid from the Village hidden In the leaves, Konoha, was currently running from the mob of villagers who were chasing the blond down an alleyway screaming "DIE DEMON!" or "WE WILL FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!" and other crap like that. It has been 2 years since he has become a ninja. _"Man I really wish I knew why all of my chakra is gone, and I haven't trained since 2 days ago."_ He figured it was the male Ichiraku _(AU:I forgot his name. if u know it them please tell me.)_ chef's daughter Ayami for not accepting her offer for a date. _"Man she must hate rejection."_

As Naruto ran, he reached a dead end and was blocked from escaping from the bloodthirsty villagers of Konoha. They didn't waste time celebrating his delimma and started their attempted massacre of the boy. Before they began they sliced his neck to stop him from telling the Hokage . They used kunai, shuriken, kitchen knives , swords, dull and rusty pieces of sheet tin trying to kill him. the ninja that gathered used their bloodlines to do damage, even some of his classmates joined in hopes of returning the "demon" back to hell. They nailed his hands into the concrete and then used pliers to rip out his finger and toe nails, one by one. They used 10 pound hammers to break his knees, elbows, ribs and spine. After they raped him, the drunks, who got to him WAAAAAY after the rest left, started to rape him. Since he couldn't scream, they started to slice his erection that grew because of the men sucking and licking it. A drunk guy with a 12 inch long and 3.5 inch wide cock started screwing his throat, saying 'Demons are known for being cock lovers'. Before he came, he took it out, and waited until it went limp before going to his virgin ass. The man with the he cock started rubbing his cock with his shirt trying to make it dry while making It big again. He spread his ass cheeks and started to push the head in his ass.(very little time skip) the man was now all the way in his now very damaged hole. About 10 minutes later, he came deep in his ass, pulled out, then called over the others and told them to finish him off. They pulled out a pitchfork and stabbed him in the stomach, right where the seal containing the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The men, thinking they killed him were surprised he expanded red tentacle-like chakra that pierced the men until the last person was dead. Naruto then passed out from exhaustion and major blood-loss.

Naruto woke up to the sound of dripping water echoing off the walls of what looked like a sewer. He stood up and brushed off the water on his head. He listened closely and heard the distinct sound of crying. He followed and found himself infront of the biggest set of doors he has ever seen. The crying seemed to get even louder when he entered the doors. In the middle of the room, there was a girl about 16 wearing a blood red kimono. She had dark red hair, two orange fox ears with black tips, and nine bushy orange fox tails with black tips, an hourglass frame body with 'to die for' curves, and bust that were as perfect as the rest of her body. Naruto just thought she was pretty. The young blonde went up to her and hugged her, hating to see another person cry. The woman looked up in pure shock of seeing her container. Naruto, feeling the odd woman up and met the most beautiful red eyes he had ever seen. He was confused at seeing her shock turn to sadness and grief as she started to cry and started to hug him. **"I-I-Its all my fault. All of the pain you suffered, it's a-all m-my f-f-fault." **she managed to say before crying harder than before. Naruto was shocked by her words and said "So i am guessing you are the nine tailed fox Kyuubi no Kitsune, lord of the fire nation. The demon that killed our fourth hokage and everyone thinks im you." Kyuubi held her head down in shame, but when she looked up, expecting was suprised to see that he was smiling."that is so can i be you when you are right here. Where is here exactly? And why did you attack the village in the first place?" Kyuubi being shocked by the young blond so much she was certain her hair was standing straight up.** "So, you don't hate me? After all' i did ruin your life. i made the village want you dead. I-"** she was stoped by naruto's hand over her mouth. "It wasn't your fault. But can you please answer my question please?" Kyuubi started her explanation. **Well the place we are in is your mind scape, or the inner sanctum of your mind. The reason why i am here is because i am sealed inside of you. Now i know you are probably thinking that the fourth hokage killed me, but he didn't. He couldn't kill me like the way you think. he destroyed my mortal body, yes, but couldn't really kill a bijuu of my caliber so he had to seal me with the Shinigami Death seal at the cost of his own reason i attacked in the first place is because two men named Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha. Orochimaru killed my new born kits and my mate while Madara used my own sacred technique,the Sharingan, against** me. at this point she started crying again.**"**** He took control of me with those eyes and made me attack. i am so sorry."** Naruto,stunned by this hugged the crying woman again and started whispering soothing words and rubbing her back until her crying stopped. **"****Now if you help me i will help you. If you want as a reward, i will grant you one wish which can be anything for helping me." **Naruto asked "What do you want or need Kyuubi-chan?" Kyuubi blushed at this. No one has called her that in many years.** "One, you let me take you to a place that no one else could ever get to unless they are already there, and two, i need you to create me a physical body. i wont have any power unless you give it to you do this i will need enouph power to take you to the place i mentioned. Oh and if you give me a physical body it binds each other and we can't marry anyone else, so we technically are mates, and i can talk to you and train you through your mind scape. even if you say no i will still train you to become hokage once you come back if you want to come back. Okay, what do you say?"** Naruto stared at the demoness in shock._ 'well no need to think for this. if i get to leave and never come back then i will accept.' _"Can i stay at that place forever if i want?" Kyuubi thought for a minute **"Sure, but at a price of all of your chakra and knowledge of this dimention. If we go there and leave then you only have to give up your chakra for a limited time. while there i will train you in taijutsu, kenjutsu and fuiinjutsu" **"i say yes because some time away will do me good and i kind of like you." Kyuubi blushed again at the blondes words.** " Okay lets get this show on the road. all you have to do is tear the seal on the gate in half.** by time Kyuubi was done with her sentence Naruto was already at the seal and tearing it in half. With a white explosion. the blond was knocked out of his mind scape and so was Kyuubi.

**"IM FREE PARTIALLY!" **Kyuubi partially shouted while rolling in the grass like a cute fox would, considering her human form was a fox with one tail and three tails worth of power. "Now you have your part now its my turn. Okay do your stuff Fox-chan" Kyuubi blushed but then closed her eyes and gathered all of her chakra and said 'SHINIGAMI CALLING JUTSU! After that the sky got dark ant lightning flashed red as the god of death himself is come down fro the sky. Kyuubi. Its so nice to see you again.  **"likewise. but i need you to teleport ****us to the next** dimention." "Okay. but remember the price"** "yeah i know. three tails of power." **the god nodded and waved his hand and they were teleported into a place unknown to him.**" welcome to the town of Domino. the town of Duel Monsters or known an yugioh**" said kyuubi.


End file.
